Discussion utilisateur:SGC.Alex
Sysop! Congrats Mr. SysOp :) Thanks for all your hard work getting this French version kickstarted! I've made you a sysop.. I've also granted you Bureaucrat access, which means you can create other Sysops. Please don't grant anyone else the Bureaucrat option though. Thanks, --Admin 27 August 2006 à 13:52 (PDT) :Thanks a lot, I'm really touched. I'll contact you later to know what all this means (what can I do, etc.) and get some advice and tips about it. Thanks again. -- SGC.Alex 27 August 2006 à 13:55 (PDT) ::Ouahaha ! C'est cool ! Cheers 27 August 2006 à 13:59 (PDT) :: Please create a Forum account (if you haven't already) and send me a Private Message. Thanks again! --Admin 27 August 2006 à 14:56 (PDT) Vidéos YouTube Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait mieux de créer une page récapitulant toutes les vidéos YouTube (comme sur la version anglaise de LP), plutôt que de les semer un peu partout ? À mon humble avis, ce serait plus pratique. -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2006 à 06:57 (PDT) : Je suis d'acord avec toi , d'ailleur c'est la premiere fois que j'entends parler d'une page comme ca sur LP EN .. bref , oui mais regarde : une personne recherche par exemple "hurley" bon ok elle trouve . il y a 10 videos youtube sur la page : la personne vas etre contente et tout et tout alors que si ya pas ben la ca serait un peux chiant non ? alors je dis "oui" mais avec des liens des redirection de facon a ce que ca soit simple de sy retrouver non ? -- Re dit 14 octobre 2006 à 07:49 (PDT) ::Bah on peut toujours faire des sous-parties dans la page YouTube, et à ce moment-là, en reprenant ton exemple, sur la page Hurley on fait un lien du style : vidéos YouTube sur Hurley Qu'en dis-tu ? -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2006 à 07:57 (PDT) :::Je dis que tes idees sont geniale : moi pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper de plusieurs petit truc du genre le puzzle lost ou encore des truc pour les vandales ... bref , je t'ai fais un :( -- Re dit 14 octobre 2006 à 08:00 (PDT) Liens J'ai vu que quand tu faisais un lien vers une page, tu mettais des "_" pour remplacer les espaces. Sache que ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Alors ne te complique pas la vie ! ;o) -- SGC.Alex 28 janvier 2007 à 01:20 (PST) :Merci Alex mais figure toi que j'ai remarqué que çà ne marche pas à chaque fois... Tu sais pourquoi ? question de majuscules ou autre peut-être ? 28 janvier 2007 à 01:25 (PST) ::En théorie ça fonctionne toujours du moment que tu respectes les majuscules à l'intérieur du titre. C'est-à-dire que la toute première lettre du lien peut être majuscule ou minuscule, ça marchera, mais après, c'est sensible à la casse. -- SGC.Alex 28 janvier 2007 à 02:01 (PST) Question Peut on copier les résumé d'épisodes d'un autre site ? C'est juste une question en passant, si c'est possible je ne le ferais pas ou rarement car il vaut mieu que Lostpédia reste unique ! Castillo 9 avril 2007 à 10:25 (PDT) :Oui j'ai vu que tu en parlais avec July. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on a le droit de traduire les résumés de toutes les autres versions de Lostpedia, vu qu'à l'origine la Lostpédia-FR est une traduction de Lostpedia. Ensuite, à partir d'autres sites, il faudrait avoir l'accord de l'auteur ou du webmestre. -- SGC.Alex 9 avril 2007 à 10:27 (PDT) Puces Je viens de voir que les petits carrés qui apparaissaient en cliquant sur l'étoile sont devenus des tirets. Sur le principe, OK. Le HIC est que sur IE (j'ai essayé sur deux ordis : le mien en version IE7 et un autre en IE6) ces tirets ne sont plus du tout alignés avec le texte... ce qui rend un ensemble très très moche. 6 juin 2007 à 03:07 (PDT) :Aurais-tu une capture d'écran à disposition, ou peux-tu me dire simplement s'ils sont trop haut ou trop bas ? -- SGC.Alex 6 juin 2007 à 03:21 (PDT) Portail prjet DHARMA Dharma est un acronyme certe mais c'est moins esthétique vu que toutes les lettres sont coupées. D'auplus ca ne se voit pas que arhma est en minuscule --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 14:43 (PDT) Et sinon cette page ne serait t'elle pas mieux sans titre ?--Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 15:03 (PDT) :Quand bien même, c'est un acronyme, surtout si tu dis que ça ne se voit pas ! Autant laisser l'écriture typographiquement correcte, tu ne crois pas ? Sinon, personnellement je n'aime pas trop « supprimer » l'affichage classique d'un wiki, mais bon... -- SGC.Alex 19 juin 2007 à 05:22 (PDT) C'est vrai, ne commençons pas à supprimer tous les titres. Pour l'acceuil ok mais après... 19 juin 2007 à 10:39 (PDT) Galeries Alex, je sais que ça va te saouler mais pour les galeries, ça use de la place qu'il y ai 4 photos par ligne au lieu de 5. Pourrais tu me donner l'endroit où on modifie les galeries afin que j'arrange le problème ? 1 juillet 2007 à 11:56 (PDT) :J'ai déjà regardé, on n'y peut rien, tu peux regarder sur tous les wikis à travers le monde, il y a 4 photos par ligne. Il faudrait changer un fichier php sur le serveur de toutes les Lostpediæ pour ça.... Et n'oublie pas que certaines personnes sont encore en 1024×768, voire même 800×600... -- SGC.Alex 1 juillet 2007 à 11:57 (PDT) Dommage ! 1 juillet 2007 à 12:03 (PDT) Référencement Sais tu comment fonctionne le référencement ? Sur google par exemple, si l'on tape Lost, Lostpédia n'est pas affiché. --Vivere.memento 2 juillet 2007 à 06:19 (PDT) :C'est parce que toutes les versions de Lostpedia sont des sous-sites du serveur lostpedia.com (y'a « fr. », « de. », etc. devant). L'Admin des Lostpediæ planche sur ce problème. -- SGC.Alex 2 juillet 2007 à 06:35 (PDT) ::ok--Vivere.memento 2 juillet 2007 à 06:57 (PDT) Le forum Ne serait il pas plus sympa de créer un forum uniquement francophone. Des gens ont l'ai en ce moment de vouloir y parler mais il n'est pas assez organisé pour. Et surtout il contient des discussions trop techniques. Caractères spéciaux Alex, je profite de ta très légère modification sur l'infoboîte livre pour te poser une question qui me turlupine depuis quelques temps. Cette question m'était déjà venue en tête lorsque tu avais fais le distingo entre les différentes sortes de guillemets. Bon j'accouche...lol As-tu un moyen de taper des caractères spéciaux autre que le bidouillage (copier-coller) ou le code ASCII ? Merci d'avance, 3 août 2007 à 10:15 (PDT) :En effet, mais je ne pense pas que je vais t'aider en te disant ça... Je tourne sous Linux, et c'est largement plus simple pour les faire : les majuscules accentuées se font avec le caps lock activé en appuyant sur é è à ù etc., les « » se font avec altgr-w et altgt-x, œ est sur la touche ², æ avec altgr-g, et j'peux aussi faire facilement des trucs du style ß © ® ¿ × ÷ ¡ ¹ ² ³ m'enfin j'vais m'arrêter là ! Sinon, sous Windows, je crois que tu peux aller plus vite, par exemple un É se fait avec la touche alt (garder enfoncer) puis taper 0144 il me semble (sur pavé numérique) puis relâcher alt. Après, ce chiffre 0144 il ne sort pas de nulle part, c'est celui qui est affiché dans la table de caractères (démarrer > prog. > access. > sys.). J'espère t'avoir aidé à comprendre, aidé à trouver, et ne pas t'avoir trop endormie lol -- SGC.Alex 6 août 2007 à 03:29 (PDT) Moi aussi j'ai été interressé par ta réponse et j'ai essayé de faire le É avec ton conseil de garder alt puis taper 0144 mais ça donne ça :  !!!! Sinon, j'ai pas trouvé sous windows (démarrer > prog. > access. > sys.). Sinon, une table des matière comme celle ci m'interresserait ! 6 août 2007 à 03:44 (PDT) :Oups c'est alt-144 ! et sinon cette table de caractères, elle n'est peut-être pas installée par défaut sous Windows... 'faut aller voir dans le panneau de config. y'a un truc pour les « programmes windows » ou quelque chose de ce genre, je ne connais plus le terme exact... -- SGC.Alex 6 août 2007 à 03:47 (PDT) Effectivement, c'est alt 144 ! Merci ! Pour la table des matières, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit installée par défau sur windows. Mais bon, il me suffisait du (je refait le code) É !!! lol. 6 août 2007 à 03:54 (PDT) Merci pour ta réponse Alex. Il s'agit effectivement du code ASCII. Mais comme j'ai un portable sans pavé numérique, je ne peux pas le réaliser :( Tant pis, je continuerai à faire du copier-coller ou à me faire corriger lol. 6 août 2007 à 05:26 (PDT) :Pour le fait que ça soit un portable, si, on peut, mais c'est très lourd... avtiver le blocage des chiffres (numlock), faire le code, désactiver le blocage des chiffres... enfin... si t'as des touches de fonction... -- SGC.Alex 6 août 2007 à 05:35 (PDT) Portail communautaire Pourquoi l'as tu renommé en FR Lostpédia Accueil. Ca porte à confusion avec la "vrai" page d'acceuil. 15 août 2007 à 12:31 (PDT) :La réponse est dans l'historique. -- SGC.Alex 15 août 2007 à 12:32 (PDT) Ah ok mais on pourrait quand même l'avoir de disponible dans la barre de navigation à gauche de l'écran. 15 août 2007 à 12:34 (PDT) :Il l'est toujours. D'ailleurs, au même endroit que le lien « classique » sur un wiki. -- SGC.Alex 15 août 2007 à 12:35 (PDT) Ah oui j'avais pas vu, c'est communauté... En tout cas c'est bien mieux comme ça qu'avant ! 15 août 2007 à 12:36 (PDT) :Ouais, désolé pour vous tous, j'ai fait un gros ménage cet après-midi, j'espère que vous allez vous y retrouver quand même ! :D -- SGC.Alex 15 août 2007 à 12:38 (PDT) Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on peut comprendre que la gestion est très difficile. Et puis, c'est bien aussi de changer un peu. 15 août 2007 à 12:42 (PDT) Bot J'ai vu ce mot sur la page de Culigan mais impossible d'en trouver la sinification. Pourrais tu m'éclaircir ? P.S : Je sais je t'embête car je te dérange mais j'en profite tant que tu es là. 15 août 2007 à 12:46 (PDT) :Un « bot », raccourci anglais de robot, c'est en quelque sorte un petit programme qui te permet de gagner du temps quand tu fais des trucs répétitifs sur un wiki. Exemple : l'orthographe « a t'il » qui est fausse m'exaspère, je voudrais la remplacer par la graphie correcte « a-t-il » sur toutes les pages de l'encyclo, je peux dire au bot « remplace tous les "a t'il" par des "a-t-il" ». Bon après me demande pas comment ça marche, je ne sais pas, mais Castillo saura sans doute te répondre si tu cherches des renseignements plus précis ! ;o) Quant à m'embêter, non non, là de toute façon j'arrête le binz' pour ce soir, j'suis vanné d'avoir tout redirigé là !!! :D LOL -- SGC.Alex 15 août 2007 à 12:50 (PDT) Tu veux plutôt dire Culigan mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas de t'être trompé après des heures de travail "répétitif". D'ailleur tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'une réponse de Culigan va m'être adressée car il est maintenant absent depuis pas mal de temps... Dommage mais bon, dans la vie, il y a parfois des priorités ! 15 août 2007 à 12:54 (PDT) :Ouais pardon, j'mélange toujours vos deux pseudos... -- SGC.Alex 15 août 2007 à 13:00 (PDT) ---- Juste un dernier point (je sais je saoule) : existe t-il une page regroupant toutes les couleurs ou plutôt les codes couleurs ??? 15 août 2007 à 13:03 (PDT) :Alors là, aucune idée... Il me semble que Regedit avait fait ça à l'époque, ou encore un autre utilisateur « du début » de la version française... mais en général tu peux trouver ça facilement via Google. pour le retard de réponse, j'ai trouvé quelques redirections qui ne demandaient pas trop de travail, alors j'm'en suis occupé ;o) -- SGC.Alex 15 août 2007 à 13:14 (PDT) Voila la liste des couleurs sur cette page. 15 août 2007 à 13:43 (PDT) Redirections Salut Alex, j'ai vu tes récentes redirections et je te demanderai de s'il te plaît ne pas effacer les redirections des noms qui s'écrivent aussi bien au singulier qu'au pluriel. Genre : Statue de la Vierge Marie (Statue's' de la Vierge Marie) ou encore Vaccin (vaccin's'). C'est parce que dans un article, c'est long d'à chaque fois devoir mettre le bon nom puis après l'écriture "visible" sur l'article. Je sais pas si tu as bien compris. 18 août 2007 à 03:05 (PDT) :Si j'ai compris, mais bon un copier-coller ça va vite non ? Bon en même temps j'ai corrigé tous les articles déjà présents hein, ne t'inquiète pas, il doit en traîner plein partout des « liens doubles » avec le nom de l'article et le nom affiché. De toute façon là il n'en reste plus des comme ça ;o) -- SGC.Alex 18 août 2007 à 03:11 (PDT) :Note : j'ai vu que pour créer une redirection, tu créais un article et que tu le renommais... Y'a plus simple tu sais. Tu crée le nom de la redirection, et dans la page tu tapes #REDIRECTLE NOM DE L'ARTICLE VERS QUOI ÇA DOIT REDIRIGER -- SGC.Alex 18 août 2007 à 03:14 (PDT) Ah ok, je savais pas. Pour le nom Statue de la Vierge Marie, je sais qu'un copier coller va vite seulement je ne me rappelle jamais si ça s'écrit avec un "s" ou pas et puis si on doit écrire dix fois le mot dans l'artcile... En plus, rares sont ces noms (je n'ai d'ailleur que statues et vaccins en tête). 18 août 2007 à 03:21 (PDT) :Ouais ouais j'ai rien contre le fait de laisser ces quelques redirections. En tout cas c'est bien plus propre avec les 60 redirections actuelles que les plus de 200 qu'on avait avant ! :D -- SGC.Alex 18 août 2007 à 03:30 (PDT) Oui, c'est vrai c'est bien mieux ! 18 août 2007 à 04:12 (PDT) Page Vidéo du Sri Lanka Cette page est vide depuis le 16 août !!! L'historique dit que tu as vidé le contenu et je n'arrive plus à remettre l'ancienne version ! Que se passe t-il ??? 22 août 2007 à 04:56 (PDT) :Wow ! En effet y'a un beau problème là ! J'essaie de la récupérer, y'a pas moyen. Là je pense à une page trop grosse en taille, mais j'suis pas sûr... -- SGC.Alex 22 août 2007 à 05:03 (PDT) :J'viens même d'essayer de copier-coller tout le contenu dans une autre page, ça n'fait rien ! :o -- SGC.Alex 22 août 2007 à 05:06 (PDT) Moi, j'ai prie la moitié du contenu et je l'ai collé dans la page actuelle et ça marche ! C'est peut être effectivement un problème de taille ! 22 août 2007 à 05:08 (PDT) :Bon bah c'est bien ça apparemment... J'ai mis les 70 fragments dans une autre page, j'vais faire des liens vers elle et j'pense qu'on pourra continuer comme ça. -- SGC.Alex 22 août 2007 à 05:15 (PDT) Ok. 22 août 2007 à 05:19 (PDT) Help with Modèle:Spoil Hey SGC. Alex. As you may or may not know I am an Sysop on the English Lostpedia. I'm looking to add a feature to some of the nav boxes on the English Lostpedia similar to the feature of Modèle:Spoil that allows it to be minimized and maximized with the click of a button. I've looked at the template but can't figure out exactly how it works and playing around with the code hasn't worked either. Do you know how the template works? I would just like to be able to click hide on the template that minimizes it, and click show to maximize the nav box if you understand what I mean. If so any help would be appreciated. Thanks in advance. -Mr.Leaf 27 août 2007 à 09:15 (PDT) :You'll need to add some new style definitions into, say, MediaWiki:Common.css, that will enable this kind of show/hide box. As you can see on our french common.css stylesheet, Culigan added the required definitions (the ones in the "ESSAI DE BOITES DEROULANTES" section, containing "Nav-" or "Boxen-"). Then simply use our template, that should work. -- SGC.Alex 27 août 2007 à 09:26 (PDT) Et pour les titres complets As tu reessayé de faire fonctionner cette idée des deux titres ??? Moi j'ai essayé mais je n'ai malheureusement rien pu faire... 28 août 2007 à 04:43 (PDT) :Non pas encore... Je réessaierai en mettant une image blanche par-dessus, puis le nouveau titre par-dessus, on verra bien... -- SGC.Alex 28 août 2007 à 05:11 (PDT) As tu été spoilé ???? Je viens de réaliser que tu n'avais pas vu les derniers épisodes de la saison 3 et c'est vrai que c'est dommage d'avoir été spoilé... Rassure toi, Mikhail, on ne sait pas si il est vraiment mort... La prochaine fois, j'essaerai de vérifier les modifs d'un nouvel utilisateur parce qu'en plus, j'ai vu ses contributions dans les modifications récentes mais je n'ai vraiment pas pensé à ce qu'il puisse écrire des spoilers... c'est dommage, tu as été spoilé à un jour avant la diffusion... En tout cas, cela veut dire deux choses : * Soit dark territory n'avait pas lu les conventions d'éditions. * Soit notre système n'est pas efficace. Si jamais il n'avait pas lu les conventions, je pense qu'on devrait "sanctionner" les nouveaux utilisateurs n'ayant pas lu les conventions. Par ce que par exemple, il m'était arrivé un peu le même truc avec El che guevara qui, en plus de ne pas avoir lu les conventions, n'avait pas tenu compte de mon premier conseil... 9 septembre 2007 à 10:17 (PDT) :Oui, c'est très dommage. Bon pour Charlie, on se doute un peu qu'il est possible que ça arrive, un épisode centré sur lui juste avant c'est crédible, mais pour Mikhail c'est la douche froide là. Déjà que de nombreux autres trucs par le passé ça m'a bien spoilé (Jacob, savoir qu'il y a des flashbacks sur le projet dharma, etc.), là, y'a fallu que j'râle... Bon bah tant pis hein, je passerai moins souvent sur Lostpédia à partir de février prochain ! ;o) -- SGC.Alex 9 septembre 2007 à 10:21 (PDT) Bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je regarderai les épisodes de la saison 4 et j'assurerai de vérifier les spoilers. Cependant, il est évident que je ne peux pas toujours être à l'affut alors bon... je pense qu'un décision s'impose... Sinon, pour Mikhail, en fait on sait pas vraiment si il est mort alors... ne t'inquiète pas ! lol 9 septembre 2007 à 10:25 (PDT) :Oui c'est sûr qu'on peut difficilement cacher tous les spoilers de façon efficace si certains ne lisent pas les conventions d'édition, mais bon, que veux-tu, on est sur un wiki :-) Et puis en même temps c'est vrai que je vérifie toujours les modifs n'ayant pas été regardées, pour corriger par exemple des liens, de l'ortho, etc. donc bon j'peux m'en prendre un peu à moi aussi... En tout cas, ce qui est fait est fait, alors voilà, tant pis :D -- SGC.Alex 9 septembre 2007 à 10:29 (PDT) Effectivement, tanpis... 9 septembre 2007 à 10:32 (PDT) Extension Bonjour, Je ne sais pas trop où poster cette demande. Peut-être que ce sera toi ou un autre admin qui répondra mais bon je tente ici. Voilà j'ai fait un modèle de galerie utilisé dans la page Glyphes mais ce modèle n'est pas parfait car j'ai du bidouiller un peu. Je souhaiterai déclarer une feuille de style et c'est apparemment possible soit en éditant les .css de lostpedia ou en installant cette extension : http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:CSS, qui permet de définir des styles dans un article puis pour les utiliser il suffit d'appeler la page comme un modèle... Si quelqu'un peut m'installer cette extension ce serai le top... Cordialement Wyz 24 septembre 2007 à 02:29 (PDT)